


Оправдания

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм видит, как Дин и Кас держатся за руки. И, возможно, чуточку их троллит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оправдания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Excuses, Excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482271) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



Сэм видит, как Дин и Кас держатся за руки. И, возможно, чуточку их троллит.

\- Это проклятье, - говорит Дин.

Было бы глупо отрицать, что Сэм в свое время показывал себя не с лучшей стороны, но прямо сейчас, в этот конкретный момент, он ведет себя как образцовый брат и уж точно не смеется в лицо Дину. Вместо это он лишь отвечает:

\- Ужас какой.

Кас торжественно кивает:

\- Благодарю тебя, Сэм. Мы как-нибудь с этим справимся.

\- Ну, просто дайте знать, если вам что понадобится, - Сэм отводит взгляд, потому что если он еще хоть раз посмотрит Дина, стоически пытающегося не думать о том, как докатился до жизни такой, то просто не выдержит. Лучше вместо этого сфокусироваться на ланче: томаты черри, замороженный латук и кусочки курицы гриль. Да все настолько вкусное, что он, скорее всего, сюда еще вернется, если они не провозятся с делом до самой ночи.

Все это становится куда как интереснее, если учитывать тот факт, что на диванчике напротив сидят Дин с Касом, держась за руки. Вот так вот просто: держатся за руки, будто рука Дина с рукой Каса сцеплены намертво – пальцами, всем. И Дин даже не делает ни одного комментария по поводу необходимости управляться с едой одной рукой.

Они все еще держатся за руки, когда покидают кафе. И когда все вместе вваливаются в хозяйственный магазин, чтобы прикупить соли и гвоздей. И когда по завершении дела направляются обратно в мотель.

Большую часть времени Дин делает вид, что просто тащит Каса за собой, но у того шаги гораздо шире, чем можно подумать, так что он спокойно следует за Дином, словно за буксиром. И все это время, ну, понимаете… руки.

Позже, когда его самоконтроль окончательно – и, вероятно, это было неминуемо – дает сбой, Сэм спрашивает:

\- Ну и кто из вас под проклятьем?

Дин с Касом поднимают взгляд от телевизора. Их руки все еще… ну, если жуткая скованность является атрибутом стойки смирно, то их двоих можно смело отправлять на парад. Дин держит руку Каса в свободном, расхлябанном захвате, некоторые пальцы переплетены, в то время как другие лежат спокойно, так что все выглядит так, будто кто-то бросил сборку пазла на полпути.

\- Кас, - отвечает Дин, как раз когда Кас открывает рот, так что тому приходится его срочно прихлопнуть. Дин думает, что ничуть не палится, когда кидает предостерегающий взгляд на Каса. – Долбаное ангельское проклятье. Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

\- Ну тогда ладно, - Сэм делает шаг к ним, скрывая широченную улыбку, и протягивает собственную руку. – Давай я тебя сменю. Тебе, должно быть, нужен отдых.

Будет преуменьшением сказать, что ответное выражение лица Дина просто уморительно. Это как наблюдать, как на чьем-то лице разыгрывается автомобильное столкновение, когда противоречивые ответы дерутся за право быть озвученными, в то время как человек судорожно соображает, как и что надо бы сказать.

Кас, похоже, слишком долго болтавшийся вместе с Дином, монотонно отвечает:  
\- Идёт.

\- Идёт? – а вот и, наконец, реакция от Дина. Визгливая, но все же реакция. Сэм сжимает губы и надеется, что не выглядит как наслаждающийся происходящим последний засранец, в то время как Дин шипит:

\- Какого черта значит твое «идёт»?

\- Это же проклятье, - Кас, вероятно, и смог бы сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, но блеск в глазах выдает его с потрохами. – И поскольку я проклят…

\- Заткнись, - Дин осторожно передвигает руку – ту, что все еще сцеплена с касовой – прямо себе на живот. Судя по всему, в этот момент Дин плюет на все планы, потому что он кладет вторую руку сверху, обхватывая ладонь Каса в своеобразный кокон, что не оставляет никаких путей к отступлению. – Проклятье, я провалил спектакль, - ворчит Дин. – Ну и где я прокололся?

Сэм изо всех сил старается не замечать, что Кас практически сияет, словно ясно солнышко.

Чуть позже, когда Кас улетает по каким-то своим делам, и они снова остаются вдвоем, Дин резко поворачивается к Сэму и огрызается:

\- Вот просто заткнись, хорошо?

\- Я ничего и не говорил, - отвечает Сэм. Дин терпеть не может, когда голос брата звучит так благоразумно, потому что Сэм довел этот свой тон буквально до совершенства. – Посмотри на меня, я вообще молчу. И о чем же нам не стоит говорить?

 

\- Послушай, - Дин нервно зарывается пальцами в волосы. – Ты даже не понимаешь. Ты даже не… Я просто пытаюсь быть милым, ясно? Парень – в смысле Кас – он согласился попробовать гребаную обратную березку*. Кас! Кто бы мог просто подумать, что… а, неважно.

\- Итак, проще говоря, он воплотил твои мечты в реальность, - кивает Сэм. – Понял.

\- И единственным, чего он хотел взамен, было подержаться за руки! – восклицает Дин. – И всё! Не обращая внимания на все то, что я предлагал – и, можешь мне поверить, это огромный список – все, чего он хочет, это только… Он только хотел…

\- В этом все отношение Каса к тебе, - Сэм игнорирует динову достойную жалости попытку состроить злобный взгляд и кладет ладонь на его руку. – По правде говоря, ты ведь все равно весь этот свой «огромный список» с ним опробуешь.

\- И то правда, - Дин слабо толкает Сэма. – А теперь прекращай об этом говорить.

Что Сэм и делает.

И даже когда на следующий день Кас возвращается, его твердое намерение и дальше держаться за руки, судя по всему, никуда не девается. (Не то чтобы Дин шибко сопротивлялся, но это, впрочем, никого и не удивило.)

И именно потому, что Сэм далеко не дурак, он решает и не пытаться узнать, что такое «обратная березка».


End file.
